A complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) driver circuit commonly includes a P-channel transistor and an N-channel transistor connected in series between a positive power supply voltage terminal and a ground terminal. The gates of the transistors receive an input signal, and an output terminal of the driver circuit is located between the transistors. The P-channel transistor functions as a “pull-up” transistor, and the N-channel transistor functions as a “pull-down” transistor. The driver circuit is commonly used to drive a transmission line on a printed circuit board or flexible cable. The output impedance of the driver circuit should be as linear as possible and matched to the impedance of the transmission line to reduce ringing and the resultant high frequency noise. As power supply voltages are reduced to two volts and below, achieving linearity in the driver circuit becomes more difficult. Therefore, what is needed is a low voltage circuit having more linear output impedance.